


Switching it Up

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [47]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Switching, handjobs, sexual spanking, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Cisco often spanks Hartley. Tonight they want to switch it up a little. It might just be the best of their ideas yet.





	Switching it Up

**Author's Note:**

> //YOU GUYS I WROTE A PWP!!!!

Hartley groaned as the next slap hit him hard, revelling in being jolted forward, hips colliding with the bed. He loved this so much, being at Cisco‘s mercy, feeling him work off his energy by bringing his hand down on Hartley‘s ass again and again. It made him feel helpless and powerful at the same time in a gorgeous, heady way that he couldn‘t even really describe. It was wonderful and addictive and Hartley loved it. He closed his eyes and hissed at the next strike, already having anticipated it to come down as strongly as it did. Cisco was great at this, after all, and he loved doing it as much as Hartley loved receiving it.

Tonight, it wasn‘t even about anything Hartley had done, really, not about a mess-up or misbehaving or anything like that. It had simply been Hartley standing in their kitchen, looking at Cisco and saying „You wanna spank me tonight?“

And it turned out that Cisco did, and very much so indeed.

Another slap, and another groan. They‘d been at this for a while now already, so Hartley knew that he wouldn‘t be able to hold out for very long anymore. Both of them had been hard when Cisco had started, but Hartley‘s erection had flagged sometime during the spanking, driven away by the harshness of the pain in his ass. That didn‘t mean that he didn‘t very much enjoy his spanking though, and he still felt as aroused as ever. He knew that once the spanking stopped, he‘d be up there in mere moments again. Who wouldn‘t be, at the sight of his naked Cisco in all his glory.

Cisco‘s hand came down a little off from his usual place and Hartley hissed, shifting a little on the bed and under Cisco‘s hand.

„Sorry“, Cisco murmured, and brushed over Hartley‘s ass soothingly.

„No worries“, Hartley gave back, wriggling a little as he waited for the next one. The next one, however, took his time coming.

„Cisco?“, he asked, wondering what the hell was going on. Things had been going great after all, he hoped that Cisco didn‘t have second thoughts.

„Um… have you ever thought about… I mean… I have thought about… um..“ Hartley chuckled a little and pushed himself up on his helbows to better look over his shoulder at Cisco.

„Come on, out with it, and it better be worth interrupting my spanking for. I was just really getting into it.“ He knew that he was a brat sometimes, but he couldn‘t help it. He loved being put in his place, after all, and what better way to get there than with being bratty and always pushing his boundaries?

„Have you ever thought about… switching it up?“

„Huh?“ What did he mean, switching it up? They switched plenty in bed, just this morning he‘d fucked Cisco in the shower while Cisco had pounded him into the mattress the night before.

„I mean… have you ever thought about… spanking me?“

Oh. That was a new one.

Hartley had turned around in record time, staring at Cisco with wide eyes and reaching out to grab his arms. „You‘re serious?“

Cisco looked away then, a light blush colouring his cheeks as he nodded.

Immediately, Hartley stood up and turned them around, pushing Cisco down on the bed. „Of course I did, my love, I just thought about it yesterday when you were already gone to mess with your toys for the day and I had to take a shower alone… You wanna do this now? If you say stop, I‘ll stop.“

„God, yes“, Cisco moaned, already pushing his ass up to give Hartley better access. „Yes, do it.“

Hartley eyed his boyfriend for a second but he seemed to be serious about it so he grinned and went at it, letting his hand come down, dragging the most precious moan out of Cisco. „Yes, go ahead, more, more!“

Hartley had barely ever seen his Cisco this eager, and he wondered how they hadn‘t done this before. He let his hand come down again and watched Cisco shudder and groan, obviously caught in the bliss that was receiving a spanking. And somehow, feeling the burn in his own ass from just a few moments ago only made it better, knowing that he‘d give back that same burn to his Cisco now, make him feel the same ecstasy and glorious soreness that Cisco had just bestowed upon him. Really, this was even hotter than just one of them spanking the other. Hartley‘s cock seemed to agree, and from the noises that Cisco was making, now several good slaps into his spanking, he was agreeing too.

He was still pushing back, almost pressing Hartley a step back with how eager he was to present his ass, and Hartley had to hold back a serious bout of laughter about the eager puppy Cisco had turned into.

„Hey, stay in place, I got you. That makes things easier. Scoot back up on the bed, come on.“ Cisco grumbled but managed to settle himself on the bed more comfortably again, and soon he was presenting his ass again, turning back just a little to grin at Hartley tantalizingly. So of course, Hartley gave him what he was asking for, and happyily gave that gorgeous butt another harsh slap. This time, Cisco was rocked forward properly and pushed his hips down, clearly rubbing his cock against the sheets. Now there was a thought, Cisco bringing himself off on the bed while Hartley was spanking him…

„I love you“, Cisco gasped, and Hartley could only heartily return the sentiment. He did love nothing as much as his sweet darling Cisco after all, certified nerd and apparently closeted kinkster. He was squirming so prettily under Hartley‘s hand, groaning and moaning and rutting against the bed… Hartley could hardly be blamed for taking himself in hand and storking himself off in time with the slaps he gave Cisco. The image before him was just about irresistible, after all.

„Hartley, so good...“ He could hear Cisco‘s voice gaining that breathy quality that it had when he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm, so he knew he had to be getting close. Apparently, Cisco‘s cock had no problems whatsoever staying alert even when faced with painful slapps on the ass. In fact, judging from the noises Cisco was making it was doing better than ever, really.

Just when he heard that gasp that signalled Cisco being about to come he stepped back and grabbed Cisco‘s shoulder, pulling him up and turning him around.

„Gods, Cisco“, he groaned and pushed them closer together, easily fitting his hand around both their cocks and starting to jerk them off while devouring Cisco‘s mouth with his own, slamming them together for a heated make-out session. And Cisco, in return, started to cling to him, making desperate noises as Hartley brought them both closer and closer to the brink, one hand on their cocks and one hand on Cisco‘s reddened cheeks. And then Cisco reached around to grab at Hartley‘s sore butt, sending off fireworks behind Hartley‘s eyes, and then he was over the edge, painting both their stomachs with his seed, only to be followed by Cisco‘s moments later.

They collapsed on the bed, somehow ending up in each other‘s arms even though it was much too warm to be snuggled together like that.

„That was hot“, Cisco murmured after a while, and Hartley grinned.

„Yeah? You wanna get spanked more often now? I‘m sure we can find a way to make that happen...“ He leered at Cisco, who weakly batted at his chest and then curled up into it.

„I mean… maybe we should? But also the switching was really hot. I liked getting spanked knowing that your ass was flaming red already.“

„I have to agree that made it all the better still, yeah“, Hartley agreed, pulling his darling closer to himself and pressing a kiss to the top of his hair. „You looked so hot, squirming on the bed and so eager for it, as if you were gagging for it, as if you couldn‘t live without getting more and more of it...“

„Mh, that‘s kinda what it felt like“, Cisco murmured, obviously already getting comfortable and sleepy there in Hartley‘s arms. They hadn‘t even had dinner yet, but Hartley could tell that clearly it was time for a nap for Cisco first. So he held him and pulled him into a more comfortable position and stroked his hair as he watched him drift off for sleep. Maybe they could order pizza for dinner and talk about this thing that had happened a little more, but at least it seemed they were both on the same side concerning that. So, Hartley mused, it seemed that a new addition to their kinky repertoire had been found.

And really, it might just have been the best thing to find yet.


End file.
